A Promise OF Forever
by OTHCharmfan
Summary: My First Doctor who Fic made for x0xkathrynx0x it is Rose and Ten and a reunion fic The doctor finds his way to the alternate world where Rose is to find she lied on bad wolf bay and that they have twin sons he takes his family back to there world where trouble is sure to come but the promise of forever has retuned


My First Doctor who Fic made for x0xkathrynx0x it is Rose and Ten and a reunion fic

The doctor finds his way to the alternate world where Rose is to find she lied on bad wolf bay and that they have twin sons he takes his family back to there world where trouble is sure to come but the promise of forever has retuned

Prologue

Rose is currently at the doorway of her twin sons bedroom just watching them sleep there almost 3 and quite handful at times, but with her and the doctor as there parents she wouldn't expect any different, Ryan and Wyatt Tyler are to clever for there own good, but she wouldn't have it any other way , because her cheeky little Boys gave her the reason to go on.

When she found her self stranded with out the doctor she didn't know what to do with herself it hurt being with out him. at first she put the fact she'd missed a period to being miserable without him, but as she was being sick her mother had made her take a pregnancy test and was raving on about so you to were gee I'm going to kill him when I see that darn alien, And well it was positive and my shock almost instantly turned to joy.

that night I'd got the message from the doctor and when she saw him on bad wolf bay she had tried to tell him about the baby she hadn't known it was twins then but the look of hurt on his face she knew she had to lie so told him it was her mum she hopes he believed her, course the thought of her being alone is bad enough but of him knowing he's a father and not being able to be there that would make her feel so much worse.

As she stays lost in her thoughts of the past the doctor and her sons she swears she can here the Tardes she swears it's her imagination just playing tricks on her so she just closes her sons bedroom and heads downstairs just as she hears a slap "you hows how dare you do you know what you put my Rose through". She heard her mother Shout

"mum gee do you have to shout, you'll wake the boys (seeing the doctor) wow doctor it's really you I thought I just imagined hearing the Tardes and mum it was hardly his fault I'm the one who slipped from the leaver". Rose said

"he shouldn't have put you in danger though not when". Jackie started

"mum don't how was he to know I didn't know myself". Rose said cutting her mother off she should be the one to tell him about there boys not her mum

"mummy no shouting we are trying to sleep". She heard and turned to see Ryan standing at the top of the stairs, clutching his little blanket, Wyatt is like her a heavy sleeper but Ryan not so much.

"sorry baby mum can you take him back to bed doctor we need to talk". Rose said

"sure come on little guy grandma will tell you a story". Jackie said as she headed up the stairs and picked up her grandson while rose led the doctor in to the living room

"you lied". Was all the doctor got out shocked as he sat down

"I had to I saw the look on your face when I told you about the baby, I knew you'd try anything plus I thought I'd never see you again and you would have been with out us, please don't hate me for this I did what I thought was best an Ryan and Wyatt know all about you how are you even here".Rose said

"Rose I could never hate you, and them twins we have twins, and I don't know how we got here twice now and the Tardes is like well when this happened last time but I should be able to go when she's all better". He said

"we'll go your not leaving us here doctor". Rose said

"but Rose your family your mum and you and our boys have a life here, as much as I want you to come I can't be selfish". He said

"your not me and the boys belong with you they have two hearts doctor just like there daddy you, need to teach them all about being time lords. but more importantly they need there dad I grew up without mine, and I don't want that for our sons, and as for me I meant what I said on the worst day of my life at bad wolf bay I love you with all that I am. if I hadn't have been pregnant I don't think I'd have made it with you our boys have literally been my reasons to go on". Rose said

"Oh Rose me to it's been only been a year for me but I've missed you so much and so has the Tardes I reckon she had something to do with us being here, more about that in a minute I need to finish what I was saying on the beach Rose Tyler I love you". He said

"Quite right to doctor and that's like her god I've missed her and the boys they;'ll love her to they just love my story's". rose said

"guess we should start packing want to help, I can even wake the boys when it's time to go unless we can wait till morning". Rose said

"we can wait till morning rose but can we go check on them so I can see our sons". He asked

"of course you can, come on then let's co check on our sons then we should get some sleep if were leaving early". Rose said as she started to lead him upstairs where she found her mother still trying to get Ryan to sleep she couldn't help laughing as her mother struggled to answer his questions

"oh rose thank god he's to like his father question after question at least one of them like you loving there sleep". Jackie said

"it's ok mum we'll get him to sleep, you can go down if you want you know we'll be leaving right". Rose said

"of course I do and you are taking me your father and baby Tony my son doctor he's 17 months old and totally loves his big sister". Jackie said

"what you want to come". The doctor said

"of course you can't just come and take my daughter and grandsons and expect me to never see them again you can take us back to our world,". Jackie said

"ok you can come but no slapping me". He said

"can't make no promises somebody has to keep you in line Doctor I better go call Pete and tell him though he already knows and agrees with me". Jackie said before heading down stairs.

"you Ryan Tyler are a very cheeky boy now time to sleep". Rose said

"but mummy he's my daddy I know he is". He said

"yes ryan he is your daddy he fond a way to us and we'll be going with him". Rose said

"in the Tardes". He said excitedly

"yes son in the Tardes but your mum is right you need to go to sleep Ryan". The doctor said

"but I'm to excited daddy do I have to up daddy". He said before reaching up his arms and the doctor picked up his son

mummy what's going on Wyatt sleeping to loud". Wyatt said sleepily from his bed barely opening his eyes

"daddy's here". Ryan sang excitedly witch caused Wyatt to jump up

"daddy's here no fair you should have woke me, he's holding you I want daddy to". Wyatt said pouting from his bed

"Na ha both of you need to go to sleep". Rose said hopelessly knowing there was no way her boys would be going to sleep now.

It's ok Wyatt is right come on then buddy daddy can carry you both". The doctor said before he picked up Wyatt to.

"fine I give up why don't I make some hot chocolate and daddy can carry you downstairs but then you are going to bed". Rose said

"Banana milkshakes". Ryan said

"hot chocolates better right mummy". Wyatt said

"no banana's are better mummy says you love banana's to daddy". Ryan said

"of course I love bananas there good for you unlike chocolate". The doctor said

"but chocolate tastes better doctor fine you too can have banana milkshakes Wyatt and I will have hot chocolate". Rose said as they all headed down stairs

the boys are now fast asleep the doctor and rose are sitting on the couch looking through a photo album "i always thought I'd be the last time lord and now that I'm not I've missed so much". The doctor said sadly

"doctor that wasn't your fault and you are going to be there now there like you in so many ways especially Ryan he's just like you loves banana's as you saw where as Wyatt like me he loves chocolate and he kind of likes pears to". She said as the doctor shot up and gasped rose broke out into a fit of giggles

"he likes what Rose why would you even give a child of mine pears they are disgusting are you sure Wyatt's mine I know Ryan is like me he loves banana's". He said jokingly

"hey I love pears as you know and there identical twins doctor that's a stupid joke even for you". Rose said giggling some more

"oh I know gee of all the things he's got from you did it have to be the love of pears next you'll tell me he hate's banana's". the doctor said

"no like me he just loves pears and well Apples more". Rose said

well now I'm here I'll convert him to my way of thinking just you see pears are disgusting and plus as you know I don't let them on the Tardes (seeing the look on her face) wait Rose Tyler did you used to bring pears on my Tardes". The doctor said

"yes come on doctor I don't stop you eating banana's do I and I don't make you eat them plus we've just been reunited after being apart so long and you want to have an augment about pears and banana's". Rose said

"yes I can't believe you tainted my Tardes with pears how could you Rose Tyler and now even worse you've got a son of mine loving that disgusting piece of fruit, how could you". The Doctor said

"there just pears doctor your being silly fine I'll stop eating pears if you stop eating banana''s". Rose said

"fine you can eat them just not on my Tardes I mean it rose promise you'll never bring pears on my Tardes again". The doctor replied

"ok no pears on the Tardes can we stop this silly discussion now". Rose said

"ok Rose so tell me more about the boys". The doctor said

gee doctor it's gone two can't it wait I need sleep you know I mean with two lively almost 3 year olds who are to like there dad when it comes to getting bored easily and how clever they are I mean Wyatt's first word was some word to do with physics that I had to look up. now I mean it I'm off to bed we have to be ready by nine don't we so I'll have to be up at 6 30 to get breakfast for our boys I still haven't packed so you coming". She asked

"fine we can sleep but out of curiosity what was Ryan's first word". The doctor asked

"banana if you must know". As they started to head upstairs

"that's my boy". The doctor replied happily.

please review and tell me what you think


End file.
